Strange New Worlds
by MistressDrusilla1860
Summary: D/O C/A Full sum inside.It's been a week since Oz found Willow an Xander making out in the burned out factory. Since then he's been walking around in a fog. Drinking himself silly trying to forget what he saw and ease his broking heart.stong t/m
1. Chapter 1 Getting to know you

Strange and New Worlds

Author: MistressDrusilla

Rating: NC-17 ( Chapter 5 on )

Spoilers: Up to Lover 's Walk season 3 of Buffy. After that AU with mentions from the show with my own twist on them.( Like the mayor taking over and planning his ascension etc. is mentioned) than picks up from the Prom to Graduation day pt 2 again with my own twist

Pairings: Mainly Dru & Oz , Angel /Cordy , with some Xander / Willow. General cast.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Property of Joss Whedon an co. But I like to play with them .Its fun lmao.

Feedback : Yes please. Good , bad or indifferent. I want it all.

Warning: This fic contents blood play ,BDSM, and unconventional sex ,slash (M/M F/F ) , group sex (maybe)

Summery: It's been a week since Oz found Willow an Xander making out in the burned out factory. Since then he's been walking around in afog. Drinking himself silly trying to forget what he saw .And ease his broking heart. Out on a beer run he decides to head over to the park an think some more.

Authors note / Back story:

Giles was never fired as Buffy's watcher. Thought Faith and than Wesley do come to town. After doing some joint training with both Slayer. Wesley sends in a report on the Giles / Buffy situation. Reporting that them having a father/daughter relationship. And her friends helping as well helps to keep her alive. Her slaying reflecting this in her kill numbers. Also that the world was still here as a result. Vowing to keep an eye on them .As a result he an Faith were sent to New York. Though what the Council doesn't't know is that he thinks what they have going works .

Wes isn't as stuffy as he was on the show. Buffy and Angel are just friends in this fic. Having broke up shortly after he come back from hell. It was just to hard to be in arelationship with out being able to do things other couples could. An Angel being Angel he wanted her to have everything in life. Later we find out why Angel and Buffy couldn't be together. ( Which I'm keeping to myself for now.-Heehee) But I will say it has to do with the clause put on him by the gypsies ( my own lil spin on it ) And a prophecy.

Cordelia's family history is different in this story as knows about what happened to her families money. It wasn't as bad as it was on the show. They just had to sell alot of thingsoff. But the house an personal items were kept. The extra cars ,summer home etc. were sold off to pay the debut. Well I hope youall enjoy my fic its my first so be kind.

Authors notes 1: indicates that someone is thinking to themselves.

Dru's house in the story is set up like the house from the movie"Cheaper by the dozen" so you have a general idea of how it's set it's set back from the road with a brick fence in the front ofthe property an metal gate.

2: This is not beta'd at all. I'm sorry for all the bad spelling I'm working on getting a beta .

Special Thanks: to my Emi for looking over this chapter for me I love ya babe.

This is being posted for Otakufanlover as a b-day prezzie Happy b-day doll I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Chapter one - Getting to know you.<p>

A week later an Oz still couldn't believe that Willow had cheated on him. And with Xander of all people. The boy had one of the most beautiful women at school next to Willow. But now Xander had his woman and he was drunk again. He had started to drink every night since he and Cordy had found them in the burned out factory. She had gone back to her old ways and friends. Acting as if she had never known any of them. Which he could understand. He himself didn't really have anything much to do with them either, except for Giles. It was just too hard to be around Willow and Xander. Whether they were a couple or not. So he stayed to himself.

* * *

><p>Across town, Dru was getting ready to go out hunting, having arrived back in Sunnydale a few days before. Getting dressed, she chose to wear her blood red lace dress with matching suede heels. Pulling the top of her long raven colored hair back at each side. She puts her make-up on. Once ready she heads out the door in search of dinner.<p>

* * *

><p>Bored off his ass Oz decides to go out for a walk. And maybe pick up some more beer while he is at it. He was on his last one now. Thinking to himself it was good to live in a town that didn't card or give a damn to boot.<p>

Walking though the quiet streets of Sunnydale; Dru found a young couple out for a romantic walk. Hand in hand passing a near by alley. Knocking the young man out so he fell just inside the mouth of the alley, his girlfriend let out a surprised scream turning to see who had hit him. Thinking it was a mugger. Ready to hand over everything she owned if whoever it was didn't kill them. Gasping in surpriseagain when she saw Dru standing there in her vamp face.

Whimpering as she walked herself right into the alley saying," Please don't kill me ...please... we just got married today... please!"

Humming Dru started to sway as she cooed." Um-mm how sweet, Mummy likes it when you beg. Come on then beg for mummy ."

Lighting fast Dru had the girl in her arms, the girls back to her chest. As she starts to stroke the side of the young girl's face with the back of her hand.

" Come on beg pretty for mummy won't you?" Whimpering louder as Dru takes her into her arms touching her face her hands cold on her now heated flesh. " Please, please, please, please, please, don't kill me. Please. I'll give you whatever you want just don't hurt me. Please!"

Cradling the pretty young girls face back to rest on her shoulder Dru says," As you wish my dear." The girl signed out as she thought her begging had worked. Only to feel Dru pull her hair away from her face and off her neck. Whimpering again as she feels Dru lick the side of her throat before sinking her fangs in deeply. A purr started to emit from Dru's chest as the young girl's hot blood pours down her throat and she takes long deep pulls.

Draining her of her life's blood. Purring louder as the girl starts to fight now knowing she was indeed going to die on this the night of her wedding. Filling her already sweet blood with more adrenalin and fear, the last few drops slowly slide down her throat and Dru breaks the young woman's neck dropping her uncaring to the ground. Turning she sees that the young man was still knocked unconscious. She pout's hoping he had awakened to watch her kill his mate. But he had not. Bending down she picks him up by the front of his shirt his head falling back upon his shoulders. Dru rears back sinking her fangs deeply into his jugular, draining him quickly breaking his neck as well.

Dropping him to lay next to his dead wife. She kicks him hard in the ribs pouting as she says." That's for not waking up so mummy could kill you properly. "Kicking him again for good measure she walks away. Leaving them there in the cold dark alley to be found by who ever happened by. Giggling and humming to herself as she glides and dances her way down the street. Seeing as she was headed towards the park she perks up a bit. She hadn't been there since she was in town last year.

After Oz had gotten another six pack this time of Miller light. Not what he normally drank but it would do . It was all the little store had. There must have been a party somewhere tonight. He decides to go to the park and sit on the swings a while. He headed down main street and to the park. Arriving he makes his way thought the gate's that where to keep people out at night. Making a scoffing sound since they were sitting wide open. He made his way though the trees on the well worn dirt path. A few minutes later he enter the clearing where the play ground equipment was. Sighing with the relief that no one was hangin' out here tonight he takes a seat in one of the middle swings, he got settled as the chains rattled and vibrated all the way to the top and through the frame. Putting the six pack down next to his feet on the ground, He takes one out twisting the top off. Taking a long pull off it he sighed as the cold liquid went down his throat. Pushing lightly off with his feet he begins to swing slowly letting his mind wonder off as he begins to think. So lost in his thoughts he never sensed Dru coming.

Sensing someone was at the park by the playground as she walks though the gates. Feeling as if she was being almost pulled to them. Almost as if she needed this person , her mate. She could feel the sadness in waves as she glided soundlessly over the grass. Wondering what had made them so. She start's to hurry wanting to see who it could be. Maybe they would play with her. Purring at the thought of playing with someone she step's up her pace. Arriving just outside the line of trees behind the play-ground area. She sees one of the slayer's little friend's sitting on a swing. Looking all poutie and cute drinking. Gliding as if on air her feet hardly touch the ground. She makes her way to him she speaks . " What's wrong with puppy? Hum-mm tell mummy."

Walking to stand in front of him now. She sways slowly from side to side as she awaits his to response. Looking up in complete shock that he hadn't sensed her coming or something to let him know she was there. Thinking to himself as he watch's her, hand on the stake in his pocket. Ready to use it if he had to. Ok I know that your depressed an all. But I don't have a death wish or do I ? Out loud he says," I'm upset because my girlfriend cheated on me. And with her best friend of all people."

* * *

><p>Mean while back in Brazil Spike arrives back from Sunnydale to the house he and Dru had been staying in. It was a ranch style all on one floor with a basement. It was set on a small piece of land. Surrounded by trees on three sides. The interior was done in Spanish Styles. Yellows, oranges and teals. All the walls and exterior were made of stucco. The house had been painted a cream color. With gardens running around the front. Around the walkways and on either side of the drive.<p>

Walking though the front door ready to win Dru back only to sense she was gone. Storming all over the house looking for her. Not finding any sign of her or where she had gone. Cursing, he heads back out the door heading into town. To see if anyone know where she may have run off to this time. Having checked all the clubs, bars and restaurants that they want to. But with no luck non of the locals had seen her in days they all had said. Cursing more he headed back up to the house in search of the damned minions.

Once he got back to the house he heads to the basement. Though he didn't find but a couple of the minions left playing video games. When the minions felt Spike come in the room the head minion quickly informs him that Mistress Drusilla had left the day after he had. Not saying where she was going , Nor when or if she would be back. And that they all could stay or leave she didn't have need of them any longer. She didn't care either way.

Storming back up the stairs and to the room they had shared. Looking around the room he sees all her things are gone. Which he hadn't noticed before when he had been looking for her. Checking the closet and all the drawers just to make sure. Looking about to see if she had taken everything. And sure enough Miss Edith was gone too. Which meant only one thing, she wasn't coming back. Curse'in , stomping and just plain ol' havin' a fit. Spike packed up all his few belongings. He heads out the door again in search of Dru. Cussing he open's the back door to the DeSoto throwing his bag in slamming it closed again. Not bothering to tell the minions he was leaving saying, "To hell with 'em."

Opening the drivers side door he hopped in, slamming it after him. Starting the car he speed's down the drive. Cursing all the while to himself trying to think where Dru could have gone off to this time. Hitting his head on the steering wheel when he thinks he knows where she had went saying out loud. "Prague!" Making his way to the nearest shipping yard to hop the next boat or ship headed that way. Not stopping to think that she would have gone back to Sunnydale.

* * *

><p>Back in good 'ol SunnyD. Oz was just sitting on his swing staring at Drusilla waiting to see what her next move would be . Ready to react if needs be. Thinking to himself as he does Thank whatever god that I never leave home with out a stake. Stopping her swaying about she tilts her head to the side." I'm sorry the little red witch didn't play nice with her puppy. There shall be no tea or cakes for her." Swaying a bit again before she continues. " I would never treated the cute puppy in such a manner. The stars say so."<p>

Starting to twirl in circles to the music in her head. Oz just watches her trying to understand what she had just said. And what she had meant by it. He decided what the hell and asks her." Dru , what did you mean by you would never treat puppy... me that way? And what do the stars have to do with it? OK and why am I even bothering?"

Giggling Dru says. "Silly the stars talk to me. And tell me things that are going to happen or come to be. And I mean just as I have said . I would never treat you, puppy that way. And you bother because it is human nature to wonder things." Not waiting to see if he had an answer to this she dances her way over to the near by picnic tables. Where she climbs to sit on the tables top her feet on its bench. The wood of the table was hard under her as she sat down, still the tiniest bit warm from the days sun.

Leaning back on her hands she gazes up at the night sky. Watching the stars twinkle brightly in the inky blackness that surrounds them. Oz sits mesmerized by the way she moves like she was floating on air. And the way her dress clung to her body as if it was painted on. Only the skirt moved as she did but it wasn't tight in anyway. It was just how it fit her. Shaking his head Ok I'm nuts. Cuz I'm going to get up and follow her. Now I know I'm losing it cuz I'm also having bad thoughts about her too.

Shaking his red an black spiked head he hops off the swing having the feeling of flying for just a minute. Picking up his beer he bounces over to the picnic tables, taking the one across from her. Sitting in the same fashion she was just watching her some more as he continues to drink his beer. Dru not bothering to look at him say's simply." It's rude to stare at people and not share you know?"

Oz looks down a light blush appearing on his cheeks, ashamed at himself he say's." Sorry I was a bad drunk puppy and didn't offer you something to drink. Would you like a beer Silla?" Looking at him now she smiles warmly," Yes my puppy I would. Thank you." Getting a dreamy look in her eyes as she flashes back to when she was a little girl playing at her grandmothers house. And all the dolls she used to have she continues ." No ones called me Silla since I was a little girl. My grand-mummy used to call me that before she died . I like it."

Oz gets off the table and walks over to where Dru sat a cross from him holding a still cold beer out to her. Dru smiles as she take's the beer from his out stretched hand. "Thank you. May I call you puppy then?" Walking back to his table he retakes his seat before saying as he does." Your welcome. And I don't see why not it's kinda cute . I like it." Thinking to himself Ok Daniel my man you've got to be drunk off you ass to be sitting here having a conversation about pet name's with Drusilla of all people. Who isn't people at all. She's one of the fang four. And not to mention that she's just a little fucking nuts.

Giggling as she watches him have what looked to be a internal talk with himself. " Did you have a good talk with yourself puppy?"

Raising an eyebrow at her he simply say's," Yea." Nodding she take's the first drink of her beer, purring as it slowly slide down her throat at it's cool kind of bitter taste. She liked it. Drinking more she made happy noises purring a bit louder. Oz feels his wolf start to stir when she begins to purr and make happy noises. Thinking Ok that's never happened before, not even when Willow made happy noises. Weird? Pushing it aside for now he asks, " So Silla what brings you back to good 'ol SunnyD this time around? You just missed Spike he was here last week causing trouble." Muttering to " Yea an thanks to him. That's how I found out Willow was cheating on me. "

Downing the rest of his beer he opens another. Downing more than half of this one as well. Pouting a bit at this Dru cooes, "I'm sorry that's how you had to find out about the red witch and the whimp, Because of my Spike. But I've left him for good this time. He taste's of ashes to me now as he feel's for another. But he doesn't yet know it. So I've left him before he could leave me. "Nodding Oz says, " I see, I wish someone could have told me that. Before I got my heart broken ."

Than he realizes she knew who he had been talking about earlier when he was talking about Willow an Xander asking. " How did you know I was talking about Xander I never said his name till just now?" Smiling at him again she say's as Oz finishes his beer taking another. "

Spike used to talk about the slayer an all her little friend's and how you would mess his plans up all the time. He called you all by what you are. The slayer , the watcher , the little red witch , the wolf the whimp and the cheerleader. "As she finished speaking she took a drink of her beer. Nodding his understanding he watches as Dru take's a drink from her beer. And as she begins to purr he feel's the wolf stirring again.

Pushing the feeling down thinking it was just because of all the stress he's been going though lately. And that his cycle was to start in three night's as he drink's at his new beer. Finishing off her beer Dru places the bottle next to her on the table as she speaks again." You know the stars told Miss Edith that we had to come back to Sunnydale right away. That it was where my true mate was. And that I would know him when I felt him." Looking back up at the star's again she begins to hum softly to herself.

Finishing off his own beer he say's, "Well I hope you find whoever your looking for Silla. I really do. "Seeing that there was only two beer's lift he decides to offer her another. "There's only two beer's lift you want one of 'em?" Nodding she rises off the table in one gracefully movement, then float's over to him. Leaning into his ear when she reaches him she said in a purring whisper, " I believe I already have." As she pulled back she kisses him on the cheek taking the beer she returned to her seat.

Shivering when she whispered in his ear. Feeling his wolf jump at how close she had been to his body when she spoke to him. He frowns as he toucheshis face where she had kissed him not understanding the reactions he was having to her. Or that his wolf was having to her either he say's, " I'm happy for you Silla, Someone should get to be happy right?" Smiling she simply say's, "Yes someone should be my sweet puppy."

Both sat in silence drinking their beer till it was gone. They sat as they were him on his table her on hers. Till an hour before sun-up talking about this an that. There Relationships past and present. What life had been like for each of them before they had been changed. He find's him self telling her thing's he never told Willow. And probably never would have. Not feeling she would have understood no matter what she had said or how hard she had tried. About his wolf and all the things that go with it. And she shared about the demon and being a vampire. What it was really all about and what it means. Things that weren't in the diaries. Till it was time for them to part ways . Both rising at the sound of the birds chirping at about 4:00 am.

" Well my sweet, I have to go unless I want to be a dusty Silla. I really enjoyed our talk. I hope we can do it again, perhaps tomorrow evening , just after sundown?"

As he stands Oz stretches out his body, doing a whole body shake like a dog flipping his neck around and back an forth he looks at her intently saying." Yea maybe , Sounds good. I enjoyed our talk too oddly enough but I did. It was nice to have someone to talk to that really understood where I was coming from. And just not saying that they did. So yea cool tomorrow night at 8pm then. So we can ah mm both ah, ah eat first ok, Sound good?"

Giggling at him she moves over and kisses him on the cheek again and whispers in his ear. " Till tomorrow evening then my puppy. Sleep well." With that she skips out of the park. Touching his cheek again he whispers to the wind ," Goodnight Silla." Walking out of the park and all the way back to his place with his hand to the side of his face where she'd kissed him. Where the past week since all his troubles had started melted away.

Waking two hours later feeling like new and completely refreshed.


	2. Chapter 2 Consulting the watcher

Chapter two - Consulting the watcher

After getting out of bed Oz heads into the bathroom to get ready for school. Turning the shower on high he set's the water temperature to as hot as he can stand without it looking like cooked lobster afterward. Taking his time he washed his body then his hair. As he rinsed the shampoo from her hair he just stand's under the hot spray of the water letting it run over him as he thought back on some of the things he and Dru had talked about the night before.

Wondering if he could found anything out about some of what she had said. Plus about the way's that werewolves and vampires weren't that different. Coming back to himself when the water started to run cold. He shut it off and got out. Heading back into his room to dried off and got dressed. Once dry he walked over to the dresser getting out a pair of medium colored blue jean a plain olive green t-shirt , socks and green silk boxers.

After he got dressed he went into the kitchen to make a piece of toast. Getting the butter and a knife out as he waited on it to pop back up. Grabbing it when it did he quickly buttered it while it was hot. So the butter would get into all the lil crannies of the bread. Looking at the clock he saw he better get a move on it he wanted to see Giles before school started.

Popping the piece of toast in his mouth he let the tiniest of moans out as the melted butter hit he taste buds. Grabbing his keys an book bag as he walked out of the kitchen thought the living room and over to the front door of the apartment. Reaching the sidewalk and where his van was parked ,he opened the door hopping in. Starting the van backing out he was on his way to school eating his toast on the way.

Arriving at the school's parking lot 10 minutes later he found a spot pilled in shut the van off an headed inside to the library and Giles. Peering thought the two small round windows in the double doors to the library making sure that none of the others where there yet. Letting out a sigh of relief that know one was there he heads inside looking around wondering where to start.

He throws his bag down on the nearest research table than heads for Giles' office to see if he was in. It was still early yet so maybe he wasn't here at all. Rounding the Connor to have a look inside the office he sees Giles asleep on his desk again. Smiling to himself he walks over and lightly shakes him calling out his name softly, Not wanting to startle him, " Giles , wake up man. You fell asleep at your desk again." Giles stirs at the sound of Oz's voice." Err , ah yes, quite right."

Rubbing his eyes with one hand as he felt around for his glasses with the other." Your here early, what time is it by the way?" Finding his glasses he cleaning them before placing them on his face. Sitting up a bit more now. Smiling Oz looks a this watch ." It's about 7:00am I'm early I wanted to talk to you about something. But if you need some time to pull yourself together? I'm cool it can wait til later. " Rising from his chair Giles walks over to the small kitchenette area in the far corner to make his morning tea. "No, no it's alright. What was it that you wanted to discuss with me ? Tea?"

Nodding Oz says, " Yea please." Giles takes two tea cups white with blue flowers down off the shaft above the small Bunsen burner placing them on the corner top. Turning to his side he reaches over to the other end of the shelf to retrieve the box in which he keeps his tea's. Placing an Earl Gray tea bag in both their cup's as he listens to what Oz had come to speak to him about. "Thanks. I wanted to know what you knew about vampires? Like really know about them?"

Pouring the water in their cups as it had whistled while Oz had been speaking. He hand's Oz his returning to his chair with his as he ponders what Oz had just asked him. Wondering what could have brought this on. Oz walks over and takes a seat on the couch against the wall saying, "Thanks." As he take a sip waiting for Giles to answer. The tea was hot and felt good as it went down Oz's throat with a nice soothing smell. Giles sits back in his chair sipping at his tea as well as he thinks. Placing his cup down on the desk he takes his glasses off and begins to clean them as he says," Well there are the watchers diaries, and other books that were used in my training. There are also some rare tomes I have collected over the years since I completed my training as well. Why do you ask?"

Taking all that in Oz nods as he sips his tea trying to figure out just what he wanted to say. Knowing he didn't want to say anything about Dru being back in town. Or the fact he had talked to her all night long. And or the fact he was s'posed to meet her again tonight as well." Well I got to thinking last night when I was out walking around drinking. What do we really know about vampires? What it's like to be one? Or what happens to them when their turned? I mean to their soul. And what it's like to live and have a demon inside? And just that how I'm not much different then they are. In that I have the wolf crawling around inside me all the time too. I don't know I was just thinking is all."

Giles just sits in his chair looking a bit taken aback by all this and what Oz had just said to him. Clearing his throat he take's it one thing at a time. "Yes well I'm sure we can find something on what you're looking for. But I really must say that I don't advise that you be drinking .. Or, or walking around Sunnydale at night . But you are an adult and I am sure not going to tell you how to live your life. I can only be here for you if you need help or advise such as now. Now what you have said makes sense. And I do not know why we had never thought of this before. But I must ask what's brought all this on now? What's the urgency now? You have been dealing with your wolf for over a year? What's brought on this sudden interest?"

Oz drinks the last of his tea placing the cup on the stand next to him. "Thanks Giles I know you care about us all like we're your children. And I appreciate it since my own parent aren't around it means alot to me. But for the past week I've been doing some thinking *Laugh* that's all I've been doing since Willow and I broke up. I've done nothing else it's like I can't turn my brain off or something. So I got to wondering ya know, what's the different between the wolf and being a vampire with a demon inside."

Placing his own finished cup of tea down Giles sits up in his chair thinking a minute. A few minutes later he speaks again." I am sorry to hear about what's happened between yourself an Willow as I do see you all as my own. But it would seen something good has come of it. I myself never thought to view the situation with your wolf in this manner before." Just than the five minute bell rang." You better head on to class now. As I'll shell consult my books to see what I can uncover, come back after school and I'll show you what I've discovered."

Smiling Oz rises from his seat." Ok later. And thanks." "Yes, yes you're more than welcome." Oz nods as he walks out of the office grabbing his bag on the way out the library's double doors and his first class of the day. After a minute Giles gets up as well and heads to the book cage to began his research. Later that afternoon Oz returned to the library to see what Giles had come up with for him. Entering the library not seeing Giles out in the main room he heads over to the office . Giles wasn't there either but a note lay on top of a pile of books. Walking over he picked the note up reading it to himself.

" Dear Oz,

Here is what I have uncovered so far on the subject that we discussed this morning. I hope that they will be of some assistance to you in your search for understanding. I've had to attend a last minute teachers meeting. I do apologize for not being here to help you with the research myself. Take those with you as I will also check my books at home farther for anything that may help as well. Began with those few here and as always I'm here to help if you need it. Come by in the morning to see me and we shell discuss what you may have found. I am most eager to find out myself.

Good luck,

Giles"

Smiling to himself at all the books Giles had found in just the few hours he had been at it. Putting as many of the books in his backpack as would fit. He carried the rest out to his van walking to the passenger side door. He opens it putting the books in his arms on the seat. And his bag on the floor shutting it he jogs to his side opening the door and hopping. Starting her up he head's home. Arriving10 or so minutes later at his apartment he pulls into his space shutting the van off. Hopping out retrieving the books he heads upstairs to his second floor apartment.

Opening the door to his place he nudges it open all the way with his hip, kicking it close behind him. Walking thought the living room to the kitchen where he set's the books on the old light blue with sliver specks Formica topped table. His book bag on one of the chairs of the same colors all of which were trimmed in sliver, it was an original set. Walking back out in the living room seeing he needed to clean up a bit. He begins to pick up the beer bottles that line the coffee table and the end tables, a 3 piece matching set.

He had gotten at the Salvation army along with the sofa and chair , and his kitchen set as well. Everything else had come from his parent's house before they had moved. It wasn't much but it was home. Walking the trash back out to the kitchen putting it in the big trash can. Grabbing a 20 oz bottle of coke out of the fridge he heads down the short bear hall to his bedroom.

Deciding to take a nap before he had to meet with Silla later. Smiling to himself again he shakes his head sitting down on his double bed looking around his pretty plan room as he takes his shoes off. He had never hung anything on the wall in the rest of the house but in his room he had a couple poster up. Nothing fancy one was for his band " Dingoes ate my baby " an the others were black light poster. Which he no longer had the black light for.

Standing back up to take his clothes off leaving him clad only in his boxers. He pulled the some what heavy black cretins closed. Opening the soda taking a long drink he set the alarm clock for 6 pm. A couple hours before he had to meet up with Dru. Pulling the dark purple velvet cover back he climbs into bed with its black sheets. Laying down he gets comfy as he pulls the cover back over himself he was asleep within minutes.

Waking to the first sounds of the alarm. Oz stitches out his lean muscular body hitting the alarm clock as he does. Throwing back the covers he gets out of bed , grabs his soda off the nightstand where he had sat it. He pads into the kitchen to make something to eat. Glad he had the trust that his parents had set up for him. So he could pay his rent and buy food. The money he made from the gigs with that band played for anything else he wanted or needed. Going with a ham & cheese sandwich as dinner. He gets out the ham, cheese, soft wheat bread, mustard and mayo from the fridge placing them on the table.

Grabbing a butter knife from the dish drainer opening the mayo and the mustard bottles. He took two pieces of bread out of the bag laying them out side by side. He put mayo on one piece and mustard on the other closing the bottles when he was done with them. He opened the lunch bags that the ham & cheese were in. Unfolding them from the paper wrap they where incased in. Placing a piece of cheese on the mustard side and the ham on the mayo side. Before flipping them over so both side were covered in the condiments slapping both sides together taking a bite.

Putting his sandwich down to put the stuff away back in the fridge. Getting a glass out of the cabinet putting ice in it from the freezer. He poured the rest of his soda in it from earlier. Settling down at the table with his food and one of the books that Giles had given him. It was a book on general demon stuff not as old looking as some of the others but the pages told of it age. Yellowing and brutally feeling thought the paper it was printed on was thicker than what was used today. Though the leather bonding was well care for smooth to the touch. Most of the info inside he knew already from helping Buffy, some he didn't.

There was a large section on vampires, but again it had mostly stuff that he knew, but with some obscure parts he didn't. Thought Dru had mentioned them. About an hour later he was done eating as he looks over the last page of the book. Deciding that he would need to take notes to keep it all straight so he didn't forget any of it. He put it aside til he could get to it later once he had gotten some legal pads to keep the info on and neat. And he really had the time to put into it. But right now he had to get in the shower and changed to meet Dru.

Rising from his chair he finished the last of his soda putting the glass in the sink. Heading back to his room to get his clothes and get in the shower. Once he finished his shower he got out and dried off. He brushed his teeth, combed though his hair. Before rubbing it roughly again with the towel to get it all Spiky. Squirting some gel in his hands he rubs it into his hair slicking the sides back. He spray's it with fast drying hair spray. He had chosen a blue t-shirt with baggy pants for the night. Once he had gotten dressed socks and shoes too. He sat down to paint his nails again before he had to leave also fast drying, black of course.

After he was all set to go he did one more check in the bathroom mirror not stopping to think why he did it. Walking back out to the living room he grabbed his keys out of the kitchen and out the door he went hopping in his van heading to the park and Dru.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Dru

Chapter three - Meeting Dru

Arriving just after the sun kissed the earth goodnight for another day. Oz parks the his van on the street just outside the park. Than makes his way to the playground and the swings to await and meet Dru. Walking through the tree and the warn path of dirt to the swing set he gets comfy on one to wait. Swinging himself back an forth slowly dragging his feet on the ground as he swung. He could feel the heat of the day still warm on the seat and chairs. Thinking to himself that he must be crazy for coming to meet with her again. Just than he felt his wolf jump and knew Dru was coming. A couple minutes later his blood started to sing that was the only thing he could call it. Without stopping the swing or turning to look at her he said." Hey Silla, what's up?"

Walking up behind him she catches the swing in her hands pulling it to a stop moving so she was pressed to his back. She put her hands on his shoulders lightly running them down his chest. Bringing them to rest over his heart. Shivering slightly as she touches him her breasts pushed into him. But not from fear or disgust but from the pleasure of it he feels his wolf stir again as well.

Dru smiles at this, feeling it too, she leans over to his ear and whispers ," Ello luv, I'm glad you come. Silla wasn't sure you would." As she pulls back she presses a lingering kiss to the side of his face. Than steps back standing upright again. Oz smiles despite himself saying again," Hey Silla, I told you I would be here so here's puppy." Standing from the swing turning to face her as he does giving her his best Oz smile.

He holds his hand out to her so she can join him on the other side of the swing set. Taking his hand she smiles at him in return. Walking around the swing as it still swung slowly from Oz getting out of it. He walks her over to one of the benches past the picnic tables they had sat at the night before. Which were on the other side of the playground from the swings.

As they walked Oz took in her grace and beauty once again. She was stunning in her black lace dress with matching suede heels, her hair was down flowing in soft ringlets. He wondered not for the first time how she glided on air as she walked. Arriving at the red hard wood and black metal trimmed bench. He walks them around to the front of it to each taking a seat. The bench was bathed in the soft light coming from the over head street lamp a few yards away.

As they got settled Oz spoke." I have to say that I really enjoyed our conversation last night it was very in lighting. So I had Giles do some research for me today, about some of the things you had told me. And the things it got me thinking about as well. Let me tell you that he gave me a shit load of books too. When the man says "Let me consult my books" he really does."

Giggling Dru says, "Yes watchers really do love their books don't they?" Oz smiles and nods." Yep. I really only know one, and met another but from what I've seen. " He just nods again. Giggling again she says," Well what would you like to do or talk about this evening than?" Oz tilts his head to the side as if listening for or to something as he speaks. "Well I'd like to hear more about your life with Spike, Angelus and Darla. But I think we should take this show on the road. We got really lucky last night that Buffy didn't make a swipe of the park. So I say lets take this shin-dig someplace that's else where and go from there. Any ideas where we can move this get together to?"

Dru growls a bit at the mention of the slayer's name as she hiss' out," Nasty 'ol slayer always takes what's not hers , Silla doesn't like her." Claming herself at Oz's look she says in more of a purr," Well dearie that depends on how much you trust me? We can go someplace pubic, or we can go to the beach or to another park? And there's always your place or mine? It's your choice my sweet?"

Nodding Oz sits thinking on this watching Dru hum softly to herself. Leaning back on the bench she looks up at the night sky feeling the warmth of the days sun still trapped in the wood against her back as she does," Isn't the sky pretty all twinkling stars and bright moon. Miss Edith told me that the moon and stars will be having a three day tea party soon. Would you like to go? She said we could if we liked."

Looking at Dru now Oz says, "Sounds like fun but I won't be able to make it. I'll be locked up in the school's library. And I guess we can go to your place if you don't mind that is?" Dru growls again at the mention that he would be locked up like some kind of animal. A growl to her voice as she speaks again," Does the lil red witch lock you up like some pet that has been bad? The slayer watching you like you were her dog? This is wrong and should not be, you should be free."

Swaying she gets a far away look in her eyes as if she's not there anymore. Oz places his hand on her shoulder saying in a soothing tone." Silla sweetie come back to puppy." Smiling gently at her as he watches her start to come back to herself after a few minutes. As he continues to message her shoulder in comfort. Purring at his touch she smiles softly at him," Sorry my sweet, it just upsets Silla to think of you in such a way."

Smiling Oz nods his understanding stroking his hand down her arm from her shoulder where he had placed it a few minutes before. He hears a purr start from deep in her chest. He smiles at the sound and how his wolf responds to it, he speaks," Listen to me Silla, Willow and Buffy don't lock me up. I lock myself up every month so I can't hurt anyone. I do it for me, for my own piece of mind, understand?"

Nodding Dru smiles." Yes my puppy I think I do . Shell we than?" Nodding again himself Oz takes Dru's hand rising from the bench hand in hand. They make their way down the paved path that winds though Weaverly Park to his van. Just as Oz and Dru had lifted the park to get in his van. Buffy came walking by the bench they had been sitting on moments before, doing her nightly rounds of Sunnydale.

Thinking to herself I thought I sensed a vamp around here somewhere. Guess not. Shrugging heading to her next stop one of the many 12 cemetery's in town Shady hill.

Oz opening the passenger side door for Dru to get in. Once she was in and settled he closed the door behind her. Walking to the drivers side he hops in putting his seat belt on starts 'er up. Looking over at Dru he's taking by her beauty again . Finding himself attracted to her, and with some surprise that his wolf was too.

" So princess where to?" Smiling at him she purrs softly, "Princess' house is a crossed town in the old section of Sunnydale just off Willis street. Do you know where that is?" Oz nods " Yep sure do." Putting the van into gear he sets out for her house. The drive would take them about 15 minutes or so to get there.

A few minutes into the drive Dru turns to him," Puppy I don't have any human food or drinks. Do you think we could stop and get some? And some blood for me as well?" Not taking his eyes off the road he nods again. "Yea there's an all night Super mart a couple minutes from here we can go there. And get everything we need, I know they sell blood there too. I had to get some for Angel once when he got injured really badly in a fight one night. It's pigs blood though? If you want human we might have to go to Willy's for that. Speaking of which does Angel know your back in town yet?"

Giggling at him she says," The pigs blood will be fine this once. And no my Angel doesn't know that I 'm back in town. Not yet anyway but I'm sure he can sense that I' m near. So it won't be long before he figures out that I'm here in town. I shell have to call him though if I plan to stay. Rules and all tha' rot but no as of now he doesn't. Why do you ask my puppy?"

Nodding Oz pulls into the parking lot of the Super mart putting the van in park shutting it off. He turns in his seat so his legs and feet where in the small aisle between the seats to face her as he speaks." I understand about the rules from what you told me last night. I was just wondering what you planned to do about him is all. Only because he's still apart of the Scooby's even though him an Buffy aren't a couple anymore, He still helps out when really needed. As will I. I mean I know he will be able to smell you on me. Cuz I can smell him on Buffy even if he has only hugged her. His scent is still on her. And I don't want to give you away before your ready to let him or anyone know that your back. That's all."

Undoing her seat belt she turns in her seat til she is seated as he is, her legs and feet in the aisle. Her legs resting between his and she is fully facing him. Placing her right hand to his cheek stroking it lightly. Oz nuzzles into her hand as a low deep rumble admits from his chest. Dru smiles at this as she continues to stroke his face and cheek. She speaks in a low sexy purred voice." That's very sweet of you to think of your Silla in such a way puppy. Thank you."

The rumble in his chest grows louder at the sound of her voice. Closing his eyes as she continues to stroke his face. Smiling brightly Dru leans forward and places a soft kiss to his lips. Oz's eyes snap open at the cool feel of her lips to his. Kissing her back letting his eyes fall closed again as he deepens the kiss. Threading his left hand into her long raven hair at the nape of her neck.

The rumble in his chest growing louder as he hears her start to purr in responce. After another minute or so he reluctantly breaks the kiss. A soft whimper coming from them both at the loss of contact. He smiles" So?" Dru smiles in return "Yes." Nodding Oz swings around making sure he doesn't hit her as he does an gets out of the van.

Walking to her side opening the door for her extending his hand. " M ' lady." Giggling Dru takes his hand as he helped her out of the van an to the ground. Once she was out he closes the door behind her. And they walk into the store hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 4 Grocery store fun

Chapter four - Grocery store fun

Once they were inside the light from the store in comparison to the dark night outside was blinding given off the feeling of being a dear catch in head lights effect at first. Both blinking a couple of times to let their eyes adjust .It also smell of just being cleaned. Which was a good thing in Oz's book. Bringing her hand to his mouth he kisses it before releasing it to get them a cart." So where to first? Do you like any kinds of human food?"

Giggling she says, " Yes I do , but not alot of it. But there are something's I like. Since my Spike loves human food I got used to it being around. And he would always make me try whatever he was eating. So yes there are something I like." Smiling and shaking his head thinking that Spike was one weird vampire he asks ," So what do you like than?"

Dru thinks as she follows Oz down the drink aisle and watches as he puts four bottles of coke in the cart. "I like iced tea can we get some of that?" Oz nods and puts four bottles of tea in the cart next to his coke." Sure can what else?" Tilting her head as she try's to think of what that stuff was called that was made from a pigs. She follows behind Oz as he went down the cereal aisle next.

Remembering what it was as he put a box of Captain Crunch with crunch berries in the cart next." I like bacon and orange juice too. And the cereal you just put in the cart it's good too. I like the berries there yummy." Smiling at her Oz asks." Do you like peanut butter and jelly?" Clapping her hands happily bouncing on her heels. "Oh yes grape is my favorite and the peanut butter with the nuts in it. Can we get some of that too please?" Giving him her sad puppy eyes an a pout.

Oz melts at her poutie face ,her beautiful dark eyes an her bottom lip slightly stuck out. He just wanted to kiss her til she smiled again. Shaking his head to clean it of those thoughts he says," Anything you want princess." Clapping her hands again she hops up an down with her happiness. Oz wheels the cart down the aisle where the peanut butter and jelly was. Picking up a large jar of grape jelly an two jars of peanut butter. One with nuts an one without he liked his without the nuts. Heading towards the snack and cookies aisle Oz asks again," Do you like any kinds of snacks?"

Following just to the side of Oz Dru says, "Yes some. I like frosted oatmeal cookies, Swiss cheese cracker and salt with vinegar chips. What about you?" Grabbing all of the snacks she said she liked putting them in the cart he answers as he grabs a bag of double chocolate chip cookies " I like those * holds the cookies up * and ranch Doritos. Plus what you said is good too. Anything else we need to get before we get the bread, cold stuff and your blood?"

Shaking her head no they headed over to the meat department to get the blood. Ringing the bell at the counter they wait for someone to come and help them. A few minutes later a tired looking middle aged man walks out of the back wiping his hands on his bloody apron. " Can I help you?" Nodding Dru moves closer to him from the smell of fresh blood and purrs." Yes dearie you can, I'd like to get a two quarts of fresh pig's blood please." The man nods. "Anything else?" " No thank you that will be all."

The man , Herb his name tag said went into the back to get what Dru had ordered. Shaking his head Oz thinks to himself Only in Sunnydale could you buy blood over the counter. Five minutes later Herb come back with the Styrofoam containers of blood and hands it to Dru. Taking the containers Dru pulls a 50 dollar bill from no where and hands it to the man saying, "I was never here tonight understand?" Taking the money from Dru, Herb nods his understanding and walks away. Turning to Oz, "Ready?" Nodding they get the other items they needed heading to the check out line.

Oz paying for the purchases they head out of the store and to the van. Opening the back doors Oz puts the bags in the back as Dru walks to her side of the van. After closing the doors Oz returns the cart than heads to open the door for Dru to get in. Reaching her he sees that's she's swaying and humming to herself. Walking to her side he touches her arm lightly as not to scaer her." Dru ,you ok?"

Humming louder she moans and whimpers swaying harder. Not knowing what to do Oz takes her into his arms rocking her saying softly . "Drusilla sweetie what's wrong. Talk to me it's Oz ." Stroking his hand down her back and over her head in a soothing manner to try an clam her, he waits as he keeps repeating his actions. Whimpering Dru speaks , " I saw yelling , lots of yelling ,people very upset ,crying , someone is crying , heart broken. There's so much pain, hurt and anger too."

Not saying anything Oz continues to stroke her til she clams. Some time later Dru clams enough to speak again. "I'm sorry Oz." Pulling her back from him so he could look her in the eyes. Brushing a piece of hair out of her face." It's ok , don't worry about it. You had a vision didn't you? You ok? Do you know what it was about ?" Smiling weakly at him she says,

" Yes Silla is ok ,and yes I did, but I don't know anymore than what I saw. I didn't see anyone's faces so I don't know who it was. Just that there was so much pain , hurt and anger. Can we go home now. I need to lay down an rest, all that emotion took a lot out of me."

Nodding Oz helps her into the van saying, " Sure can anything you need princess." And with that Oz closes the door walking over to his side of the van he opens the door an hops in. Starting it up an they were on there way. Ten minutes later Oz pull up outside a mansion turning to Dru ,

" Silla?" Opening her eyes at the sound of his voice. Having been resting as they drove she giggles weakly at him." Yes puppy this is my house." Blinking at her he looks at the ' house ' again. It was set on a large bit of land set back from the road about 50 yards or so.

It had a brick fence that ran along the front of the property and a black metal gate. Alone the side of the property ran more black metal fencing. Driving thought the gateway down the stone driveway to the paved parking pad just off the front of the house to the right. He pulls in parking the van." Silla honey, this isn't a house, this is a mansion."

Looking over at him she reply's softly. "Yes I suppose it is. But it's much smaller than some of the others I've lived in. But than again they were in Europe also." Closing her eyes once she had finished speaking. Blinking again Oz just shakes his head and gets out. He walk around to the back of the van and opens the rear doors to get the bags out. But before his does so he walks to Dru's side opening her door.

Helping her out he puts his arm around her closing the door behind them. Walking with her to the back of the van to get the bags. Grabbing them all in one hand letting go of Dru long enough to close the double doors before putting his arm back around her again. Walking to the front double stained glass doors of the house where Dru pulls a key on a long chain from the neck line of her dress. She takes it from around her neck unlocking an opening the doors. Only to reveal another set of oak and glass double doors.

Opening them as they weren't locked Dru leads Oz into the house and the open foyer. Where they were greeted by a soft amber light that filled the room from the low hung chandler. Dru sets her key on the round table in the middle of the room. Pointing to the short hall wall off to the left of the room saying, "The kitchen is just down that hall. You can't miss it the hall opens up into it. If you don't mind putting the food away, I need to sit back down. I'll be in the living room just over here to the right of the stairs." She point to the large room just past the long curved stair case.

Nodding Oz kissed her on the cheek and makes to find the kitchen passing what looked like a study on his way down the hall. As Dru head's to sit down in the living room. Coming to the end of the hall he feels around for the light switch so he can see better to put the groceries away.

The kitchen was done in whites and creams with wine trim. The counters where a white marble with sliver and black specks. There were doors to the back yard, what he assumed was the dinning room and the basement. And a lil nook with a kitchenette and a wrap around bench that was set into the wall. The curtains were in a wine as was the cushions on the bench to match the trim.

The sink was to the right of the room. The wall was lined with cabinets as was the left wall, which is also where the microwave and range top oven was located. And there was an island in the center of the room where the dishwasher was. This was a cooks dream with more container space than Oz had even seen in one kitchen. Putting all the cold foods in the fridge along with her blood, a bottle coke for himself an a bottle of tea for Dru.

Oz puts all the rest of the stuff on the counter on the left not knowing where Dru wanted it ,or where it went really. He walks back down the hall and to the living room where he found Dru resting peacefully. Smiling he walked over to the chair she was sitting in where he strokes the side of her face and calls her name softly. "Silla come on let me help you up stairs to your room. So you can lay down ok." Her eyes flooder open and she smiles at him. Turning her head she kisses his palm taking his hand as she rises from the chair.

And leads the way out of the living room to the stairs, Oz follows Dru as she leads the way up the stairs ,down a long hall way lined with doors. Until she comes to a stop at the end of the hall where she opens the door to the master suite. Flipping a switch Dru leads him into the room. The room was done in reds and creams, which was off set by the warm amber glow of the lights. It looks as if the room was filled with candles. Looking around in all struck at all the furnishing til his eyes come to rest on the king sized four poster bed. It looked to be done in black wood with a gold leaf and flower design on the head and foot boards. With long thick what looked to be velvet drapes that were hanging open on all sides.

Moving farther into the room he could see that the bedding was red velvet with inlayed roses on it, the sheets were red satin. Whistling Oz turns to tell Dru he liked her style only to find she wasn't there. "Dru?" " I'm in here puppy. I'll be right out." Oz calls back," Ok." He walks around looking more closely at everything. He looks up as he feels Dru re-enter the room his breath catching in his throat. For she had changed her clothes and was now wearing a long white cotton night grown.

It was simple in its beauty with sleeveless top, low round neck line , but not to low with three small buttons, and small ruffle round the collar an the bottom hem. She was beautiful. It wasn't sexy or revealing in anyway but he thought it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Of course he hadn't seen to many women's night gowns in his day either. Let alone one that had a beautiful woman in it. Seeing him staring at her like that she giggles softly as she walks over to him. " Puppy you ok luv?" Oz just blinks saying, "Beautiful." Giggling again she says," Thank you, I needed to change out of my dress it wouldn't do to sleep in."

Coming back to himself he just blinks again and says, "Uh-huh I get that." He was glad he wore his baggie jeans tonight so she couldn't tell that he was turned on and hard as a rock. Smiling because she could smell his arousal she just walked over to the bed and sat down feeling better but still very drained. Following her over to the bed watching as she took a seat he could tell she was still a bit out of it. " Can I get you anything Silla? A glass of water , anything?" Nodding she says, " Yes please that would be nice. There's a glass in the bathroom on the sink. It's the door thats open the lights on the left."

Nodding Oz walks over and into the bathroom hitting the switch for the light on his way by. Not seeing a damned thing in the room but the sink he was so lost in trying to will his cock to go down. Filling the glass with cold water he thinks that maybe if he peed it would help. Walking over he closed the door so he could use the bathroom. Glad that it had worked this time he turned the cold water back on washed his hands , than splashed water on his face and the back of his neck. Turning the water off he dries his face on a towel that hung on a rack next to the sink.

Picking up the glass of water he walks over opens the door turning off the light as he re-enters the bedroom. Oz sees that Dru had laid down on her side facing away from the room. Smiling to himself as he walks over to the bed he sat the glass of water down on the night stand next to the bed. Leaning over he strokes her hair back away from the side of her face placing a soft kiss to her cheek. Hearing her soft moan he smiles again he continued to stroke her hair he whispers," Silla honey, your waters on the night stand when you want it. Ok. I'm going to go so you can get some rest. I'll come back tomorrow and we can hang out than."

Moaning again softly as she opens her eyes turning over to face him.

" Please stay. Stay with me, I don't want to be alone. This will be the first time I've had a vision since I've been on my own. I've always had my Spike or Daddy to take care of me after, Please?" Oz felt his heart constricted at her words he nods standing. Toeing his shoes off and taking all the stuff out of his pockets taking the stake out last. Dru watches him as he does all this, she sits up a bit more to take a drink of the water.

Placing it back on the stand she moves over to make room for him to get in the bed with her. Turning back to her and the bed seeing that she had moved over to make room for him and that she was smiling at him. Smiling back he shrug's saying, " It's Sunnydale. I never leave home with out it." With that he crawled into the bed next to her fixing the pillows he laid on his back patting his chest for her to come lay with him.

Nodding she moves over to him placing her head on his chest over his heart so she could listen to it beating her arm around his body. Once she was settled she speaks as she feels him putting his arm around her body to rest along her back his hand on her hip kissing her on the top of the head." I understand, just because I'm not trying to eat you. Doesn't mean some other vamp won't try it because they think that you're a nummy treat."

Tracing patterns in the small of her back he was again thankfully of his baggie pants. As he had hardened again when she talked about eating him and that he was a nummy treat. He just hoped she didn't notice and couldn't feel it from the way they were laying he says," Nummy treat huh?" Do you think I'm a nummy treat too than?" Giggling she rises her head from his chest looking at him with amusement on her face. "Oh yes very nummy indeed. I just want to eat you all up." As she makes a nipping face at him.

Hardening to the point of pain at this Oz groans and shifts his body a bit. Giggling Dru just puts her head back down on his chest drawing lazy circles on his stomach. Oz had to count to ten before he could speak again. "Silla I wanted to tell you that we won't be able to see each other this weekend it's the full moon. And I have to lock myself up, remember?" Stilling her hand she raises her head to look at him again pouting as she says," Can't you come here and stay? I have a basement and all the land around the house is mine too, plus the woods. You could come here and we can play just like the stars said. Oh please!"

Oz looks at her sad poutie face and brings his left hand up to cup her cheek signing he says." I wish I could Silla. But I don't want to hurt you or worse kill you. I'm not myself when I'm in wolf form. The wolf takes completely over." Pouting harder she gives him her best sad puppy eyes as well."I can put a spell on the property so no one can get in and you can't get out so you can run and be free. And I think your wolf likes me; I can feel him inside you when I'm near. I think he wants to can out and play with Silla. Will you at least think about it .. please? I think it would be good for both of you if you did."

Taking that all in he knew she was right about his wolf wanting to come out and play with her. He ( his wolf) stirs at just the thought of her. Maybe it would be good for him to be free for once and not caged." Ok Silla I'll think about it." Bouncing happily as best she could with the way she was laying. She kissed him quickly on the lips. Before putting her head back down on his chest.

Groaning again Oz thinks She's going to kill me here soon. I have GOT to get her to be still. The way her body was rubbing into me, to sweet. Out loud he says" Ok time for princess to go to sleep now. You need your rest." Nodding her head she whispers a spell and all the drapes slide closed plunging them into darkness. Reaching down Dru pulls the covers over them both. And snuggled farther into Oz's body both sighing happily. Kissing the top of her head again." Goodnight Silla , sleep well." Nuzzling her face into his chest." Mmm you too puppy , goodnight." Both closing their eyes he started to stroke her hair slowly as she started to purr her contentment lulling them both to sleep.

* * *

><p>sry its taken me so long to get this up vei been out of it n ma brain is lil swiss cheese somtimes but here it is n ill get chap 5 up right love ya .. thxs for reading an if its been a while since ive updated plz feel free to send ma mgs tell me to get off ma lazy butt n get to postin sumthin..<p> 


	5. Chap 5 First encounters of the sex kind

Chapter five - First encounters of the sex kind

Waking early the next morning Oz starts to stretch but stops when he feels the weight of someone half laying on top him. And a light sucking on his neck. Remembering where he was and who he was with. His eyes snap open an he sees Dru laying astride his body still asleep. And she was purring deep in her chest ,though the sound of it was different than it had been the other times he had heard it. Taking a deep breath as he feels himself becoming rock hard again he calls her name to wake her.

" Silla...Silla it's time to wake up now." Running his hand over and thought her hair. He moans out when she starts to suck harder. Moving her body fully on top of him now. Threading his hand in her hair at the nape rubbing and massaging, arching his neck back more to her. Straddling him now Oz can feel her cool wetness even thought their clothes.

Moaning louder he tried again to wake her as he felt her hips starting to move ever so slowly back and forth in time to her sucking on his neck.

" Dru, oh god you have to wake up." Hearing her moan he was glad she was starting to wake up he didn't think he could take much more of this. Without dieing or wanting to do something he wasn't ready for yet.

Moaning again as she sucked harder her hips moving faster and her breasts rubbing softly back an forth against his chest. Her purr had changed as well to the one he was more familiar with. The other must have been from her demon he thinks as he hardened farther not thinking that it was even possible. He arks his back as his hips buck up into her when she nips him. He moans again a bit deeper in his chest turning into the rumbling sound of his wolf.

Taking his hand out of her hair he runs both of them down her back and sides to rest on her hips. " Dru please!" Moaning herself she pulls back from sucking on his neck to just licking him in long hard strokes she speaks between each lick. "Do * lick * you * lick * want * lick * me * lick * to * lick * stop? * lick * "Needing her hips roughly he moans out," Oh god we should. It's not right, the right time, to soon. But it feels so fucking good!" Licking a path from his neck to his ear where she nips his earlobe as she whispers, "Silla will stop if puppy really wants her to."

Sucking his earlobe into her mouth as she grinding her hips down into his jean covered cock. Letting out a breathy moan into his ear as the rough materiel of his jeans rubs her clit." Oh gods Silla it's been to long ,Jesus to long I'm gonna cum soon!" Panting harder as she nips and sucks at his ear before making her way back to his neck. Panting out ." Just ... don't ...bite." Growling now as he thrusts his hips up into her keeping time with her own thrust on him saying." That , that should be special, ok?"

Nodding her understanding into the side of his neck. She responds by sucking harder wanting to make him cum and leave her mark as well. And a hicky will have to do for now. Moving his right hand from her hip back up to the nape of her neck. He pulls her hair back from the left side of her neck tilting it at the same time. He wanted to make her cum as well knowing this would push her over the edge. Leaning forward he first kisses than licks and finally starts to suck on her neck.

With a growling purr she grinds down on him as hard as she can biting him with her blunt teeth. With a straggled cry from around her neck he thrusts up hand as he cums. Really wanting her to cum now too. He continues to thrust his hips up into her as he rides out the waves of his own orgasm. Sucking harder on her neck til finally he bites her as hard as he can with his own blunt teeth.

Rearing back from him she lets out a howl as she cums her face rippling and changes to that of the vampire. Looking down at him with golden eyes to see if he would recoil with fear. Needing to know now if he would accept her demon as well as herself. Smiling Oz reach out his hands to touch her face. "Can I?" Nodding " Please." Tracing his fingers over the ridges in her forehead down her nose to her lips. Tracing first the top the bottom lip. " Open please.' Nodding again she opens her mouth so he can see her fangs. Running his index finger over each one in turn. ' Beautiful. Just beautiful." Moaning when she flicks her tongue over the tip of his finger." Dru , Behave now. We can't I don't want to hurt you. I just broke up with my girlfriend of a year. I don't want you to be just a re-bound thing. OK."

Nodding she pouts a lil. " Ok, I understand. You don't really want Silla." Hanging her head she makes to move off of him so he could leave. Grabbing her by the hips to stop her. He lifts her chin so she would look at him but she wouldn't meet his eyes. " Dru!" Looking up at him meeting his eyes from the tone in his voice. " Yes luv?" Smiling softly at her he says, "Princess I want you believe me I do. As does my wolf, to my surprise. But I don't want this to be just about sex. I don't know what I want right now I haven't really thought about it. But I do know that I really like you and I don't want this thing between us to be just sex. Speaking of which what was that anyway? Not that I'm complaining mind. Cuz lord knows I really enjoyed it. Just wondering is all."

Giggling she says," I'm glad because I did too. But it would seem that my demon likes you too, very much. In addition to how I feel about you. But yes princess understands what her puppy means. She wants more than that too. Silla can wait til your ready." Oz nods " Cool and we can still hang out an stuff too. Get to know each other better. But I don't know if there's anything I don't know about you already an you me . "

Smiling sexily she says in a low sexy purr." Can we kiss too... maybe?" Biting her bottom lip as she waits to see what he will say. Smiling at how cute she looked still in vamp face biting her lip. "I think that can be arranged. Come 'ere." At that her eyes seemed to light up and glow in the dim light that was coming from the edges of the drapes. As she leans down to kiss him he threads his hands in her hair.

Signing as her cool lips lightly at first than with more pressure press to his in a sweet kiss. Wanting more , needing more , wanting to taste her. He opens his mouth flicking his tongue a crossed her top than bottom lips before nipping at it with his teeth. Moaning Dru opens her mouth to him to deepen the kiss. Smiling into the kiss Oz runs his tongue over one of her fangs lightly than the other. Moaning but pulling back Dru had forgotten she was still in vamp face." I'm sorry you shouldn't have to kiss me when I'm like this." Letting her face changed back to her human visage. Stroking the side of her face with his thumb." It's ok I don't mind. It doesn't bother me."

Smiling at him lovingly she strokes the back of her hand down his cheek." Yes well I don't think it's a good idea anyway. It you got cut there would be blood an that would lead to things we're not ready for yet." Nodding " Good point but can we get back to the kissing now?" Gigging, "As you wish my puppy as you wish." And with that she gave him a kiss he could feel all the way down to his toes. Tangling her tongue with his, rubbing, massaging and at one point she sucked on it so hard he thought he would cum from that alone.

There tongues making love as there bodies could not. Not yet anyway. Dru only breaking the kiss when Oz needed to breathe. Both panting from the experience. Dru smiled at him as he panted looking all struck. Blinking a couple times Oz says, "WOW!" I 've never been kissed like that before ,Wow!" Giggling she says" Well my puppy there's more where that come from , much more. " Nodding Oz smiles and looks at his watch frowning when he saw what time it was says," Well as much as I'd like to stay an find out just how much more, I have to get a move on it. If I'm going to make it to school on time ,plus I need to see Giles before class starts too."

Pouting a bit at this she says," Ok . Will you come back?" Smiling at how cute she was when she pouted. Knowing that he would never be able to tell her no or deny her anything he says," Yes Silla puppy will come back after school how's that sound?" So I'll be here when you wake up." Purring at this, " Oh yes please Silla would like that very much yes." Smiling his Oz smile at her he says," I can hear that." Swatting him lightly on the chest. " Silly." Grinning at her ," That's me silly puppy. But I have to get cleaned up a bit before I go, so up with you." With that he smacks her playfully on the hip. Yelping in surprise she moves off him to lay with her back on the bed resting on her elbows so she could watch him as he crawls to the bottom of the bed. So the sun couldn't reach her as he got out.

Thinking to herself Nice bum . Giggling at her own thoughts. Oz hearing her giggling stops short of getting out of bed turning he asks," What?" Giggling again she says" Nice view is all." Rising his eyebrow at her. " Really now?" Purring, "Mmmm hummm." Giggling as he wiggled it at her she says," Puppy ?" Looking back again." Yea?" Sitting up now she says, " Can you close the drapes in the room so I can get up too please?"

Nodding Oz got out of the bed making sure no light got in to hurt Dru. Padding over to the windows in his sock clad feet he pulls the heavy red velvet drapes closed tightly. "K Silla you can come out now." Walking over to the bathroom he flips on the light closing the door behind him. Dru pulls the bed drapes back to sit on the edge. Stretching out her body taking a long drink from her glass of water, sitting it back down on the nightstand she calls out, "Thank you puppy."

From behind the closed bathroom door she hears him say she was welcome. In the bathroom Oz was finishing using the facilities noticing for the first time that the room was done in all shades of purple. From lavender to plum he liked it. Taking his pants and boxers off putting the boxers in the sink he found a wash cloth in the cabinet on the left wall to clean himself up with. Turning the water on to warm letting the sink fill half way he walks over to the shower to get the soap only finding body wash, shower gel stuff he shrugged.

Taking it back over to the sink he opens it smelling deeply. It had a light sweet smell some kind of melon, there was no name on it. He than washes his boxers up wringing them out he hangs them over the shower rod to dry. Walking back over to the sink he than washes himself up as well. Draining the sink he turns the water back on after he was clean to wash his face. Splashing water over his face an back of his neck. He wets his hands to fix his hair next as best he could without his gel. Taking the towel off the rack he dries his face looking up into the mirror an for the first time see the dark purple, plum really , almost black hicky Dru had left on his neck and smiles.

Putting his pants back on after drying himself off just as there was a knock on the door. Turning to open it he sees Dru's smiling face when he does. "Hey." Smiling brighter at him she says," Ello luv, find everything you needed ok?" Nodding " Yep. Thank you. "Nodding she sees his neck for the first time and grasps reaching her hand out to touch the mark she had left on him. She had wanted to leave her mark on him but she didn't know it would be that bad.

Oz hisses when she touches his neck." I'm sorry luv, I hurt you didn't I? Silla forgot her puppy was human and would bruise so easily." Taking her hand in his he brings it to his lips where he kisses her palm saying," It's ok, it's a good kind of hurt." Frowning at him she says," Is puppy sure? I didn't mean to hurt you. It's all pretty and plum colored." Smiling at how child like she could be sometimes. " I'm sure I heal fast so it should be gone in a couple days or so."

Moving to her he places an opened mouth kiss to her lips to reassure her. Pulling back when she tried to deepen it. " Puppy has to go now though or he's going to be late." Pouting a lil she says," Ok but puppy's coming back right?" Stroking her cheek he kisses her again quickly and says," None of that now or I'll never get out of here. I'll be here when you wake up." Nodding she says sexily, " That's that point."

Laughing he kisses her again before walking back into the bedroom and over to the bed to put his shoes on. Following right behind him over to the bed she sits down next to him watching as he puts his shoes on so he could leave. With one shoe on ,as he put the other on tying it as he said,. "I'll be here right after school ok so don't worry. " Standing he puts all his things back in his pockets keys, wallet ,stake etc. Than he turns back to her leans down a take her face in his hands "Promise."

Kissing her sweetly smiling at her as he pulls back saying, " Ok into bed with you now ,you need to sleep." Giggling she crawls to the top of the bed wiggling her ass a bit at him before she lays down and gets comfy. Chuckling Oz pulls the covers over her pushing a long dark lock of her hair back from off her face saying before he kisses her again." Your a bad girl Silla you know that." In a tired giggling she signs out, " Yep I do. Take my key an get a copy made so you can come over when ever you want too ok. "

Kissing her on the forehead, " Ok see you in a couple hours , k?" Snuggling down in the bed more, " K ." She pulls the pillow he slept on to her chest curling her body around it bearing her nose deep in the fiber of the pillow case. She begins to purr. Smiling at this Oz closes the drapes tight than heads down stairs. Stopping to pick up her key off the foyer table. He heads out the door locking it behind him. Shielding his eyes from the brightness of the sun with his hand. Pulling his keys out as he walks opening the driver's side door he hopped in closing it with a loud click. Grabbing is shades off the dash putting Dru's house key on his key ring he smiles. Starting the van up he backing out driving down the driveway and heads to school.


	6. Chapter 6 Revelations of all kinds

here's the next chapter it took me about five hours to type this up as im not a fast typer by any means an its also about 15 pages lonbg in word i hope u enjoy it an ill try to get another chap typed up soon. ENJOY.

as always i own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 -Revelations of all kinds<p>

Arriving at school with half hour to spare, Oz parked the van and headed to the library to talk to Giles. Pushing through the double doors calling out," Hey Giles, you here?" Stopping short of making it all the way into the room when he spotted the gang sitting around the main study table. " Er, Yes, good morning Oz. We were jus discussing the demon that Buffy encountered last evening on patrol. Won't you join us?"

Oz was so not ready to deal with Willow an Xander in the same room yet he turned to leave. Willow looked at Xander as she gets up to follow after him," Oz wait?" Turning back to face her as she grasped covering her mouth. Xander jumped up at hearing her distressed sound to see what was the matter. Upon reaching her side he saw the huge hicky on Oz's neck saying snidely ," I see it didn't take you long to jump back on the horse did it? What did you do, come in here to rub it in Willow's face. That you got laid by some whore, mister cool with your sunglasses on?"

Grasping again as she listened she turned her face into Xander's shoulder as he put his arm around her rubbing her back trying to soothe her. Giles heard Oz growl low and deep in his chest he tried to defuse the situation knowing full well it could get ugly for Xander if he didn't ," Xander please!"

" No Giles he comes in here sporting his wears from his whore, it aint right what gives him the right?" Xander finished in a huff as Willow continued to cry on his shoulder mindless of what was goin on with Oz. Oz growled louder when Xander referred to Dru as a whore again his voice guttural, as he took off his sunglasses hooking them into his shirt collar, to chinch his hands into fists at his side," Xander you have know idea what your talking about so shut your mouth!"

Sobbing so hard now that her body shook Xander held her tighter he replied," No I won't , you come in here jus to rub her face in the fact your with someone else , didn't you?" Pushing away from Xander she turned to face Oz her face all red an splotchy," Oz?"

His heart breaking again at seeing her cry and him being the cause of it he said to the room at large," I cant deal with this Giles I'll see you later." With that he turned around an walked out the doors. A heart wrenching sob left Willow throat as she ran into Giles office. Xander turned to follow her but Giles stopped him saying," I think you've done quite enough already , don't you." Quirking his brow at him, he continued ," I think we should let Buffy handle this one."

Buffy already at the door to his office ," Already on it." Closing the door behind her. Willow was laying face in a pillow on the sofa, taking a seat .Buffy pulled her friends head into her lap stroking her hair back from her face jus wait for her to be ready to talk. If she was goin to talk at all but after a few minutes she was rewarded wit the choked ," Oh Buffy , what am I going to do. I hurt him so badly I didn't mean to, really I didn't. I don't know what happened, I've loved Xander for so long and he didn't even know it. And than all of a sudden he liked me too. He said that he just looked at me one day and didn't see the lil girl he was best friends with. But a beautiful woman an than he kissed me, we knew it was wrong we were both with people we loved. But we couldn't help it, I couldn't help it. I had to see if what I had been feeling all those years was real. If I really loved him like I thought I did , ya know?"

Breaking down in sobs again Buffy rubbed her back saying softly," Yea, Wills I know but you should have talked to Oz about it. Told him what was goin on and that you needed time to sort things."

* * *

><p>Back out in the main part of the library the five minute bell rang causing Giles to sign," Xander I think you should head to class, you can check back on Willow if she isn't in second period." Xander huffed," But?" Rising his voice his distaste clear," Go Xander , I can't stand to look at you any longer. I'm very disappointed in you right now. Just go ."<p>

Xander signed as he shouldered his bag," Alright but I didn't do anything wrong." Pinching the bridge of his nose Giles said," Be that as it may your going to be late." Walking to the doors Xander call over his shoulder," Yea see you later G-man." And out the doors he went. Sinking into the nearest chair Giles signed again rubbing at her forehead muttering to himself about American's an their problems. Wonder what he ever did to be cursed with five teenaged charges.

Desperately wanting a cup tea but damned if he was goin in his office at the moment. He didn't want to get anymore involved than he already was he wonder around to find something that needed doing.

Once he was outside the library doors Oz ran down the hall to the nearest stairwell take them two at a time to the third floor. Where he ran to the closest bathroom where he was now. Jus staring at himself in the mirror trying to calm his wolf. When all he wanted to do was rip Xander Harris limb from limb. Slashing water on his face talking to himself out loud," Get a grip man if you do that than you'll never know where this thing with Silla is going. Cuz you'll be in jail and end up being some guy named bubba's bitch.

Slashing more water on his face he hears the five minute bell sound he grabbed a paper towel dried his face. Heading to his locker before he made his way to his first class of what was goin to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Back in Giles office Buffy continued to rub Willow back as she cried a lil longer before she was bale to answer her question," I know I should have Buffy, but it all happened so fast. I was so confused an I still am. I don't know if he will ever forgive me ."<p>

Than she remembered that he had a hicky the size of Texas sitting up suddenly very angry sayin," But I guess I didn't mean that much to him after all , did you see his neck?"

Shaking her head no Buffy waited to see where this was going she stayed quite. Willow continued ," Well he had a hicky the size of Texas on his neck." Her eyes flashing as she warmed to her rant,

" You know it took him two weeks, two weeks Buffy to kiss me. And than I still had to kiss him first." Buffy jus nodding as she listened knowing that her friend needed to get this off her cheat.

" I mean geez , I'm not that innocent to know that it take some heavy making out to get a hicky like that. Ah-h it makes me so mad, I mean we had been goin out for a year. And we didn't do anything more than kiss an every time I tried to9 move us to the next step he stopped me. We hadn't even had sex yet because he said that he wanted to wait til it was the right time and that I was ready. Can you believe that shit. I mean maybe that's why I did what I did with Xander cuz he was ready an wanted me. Cuz obviously Oz didn't want me since it only took him a week to find someone new and have sex with them."

Crumbling into sobs again her anger drowning away as it hit her that Oz didn't want her that way crying out," Oh Buffy, he didn't really want me!" Stroking her hair and back she said softly," Oh Wills, I'm sorry I don't know what to say." Buffy held as she cried herself out falling asleep ,slowly easing Willow to lay on the sofa Buffy left the office closing the door part way. Finding the main room empty she went in search of Giles, finding him in the stacks re-shelving books she said," Well she finally fall asleep, I have a good mind to find Oz and beat some sense into him."

Looking up from the book he had been looking at as she finished speaking," Er, yes well we don't know the whole story either Buffy. So I doubt it would do much good."

" Yea I know Giles but she's in so much pain right now . I don't know what to do to help her or how to make it better."

Nodding he put the last couple of books on the shelf he was still holding ," Quite right nor do I we just have to pray it works it self out for the best." Buffy sighed, "I know." Following him out of the stacks she didn't know what she could do to help her friends. Everything was such a mess. " Buffy you better head on to class now. I'll send Willow along when she wakes." Nodding she took the tardy ship he handed her and walked out the doors.

What was left of first an all of second was a blur to her as Buffy walked into third period she saw Willow sitting in her seat wait for class to began. Figuring that Willow would talk to her when she was ready.

Sitting in 5th period with five minutes to go til lunch Oz jus tapped his fingers on the desk. Having completed his work already he'd also made his mind up an he was goin to take Dru up on her offer. He really didn't want to deal with any of the others watching him or guard him for that matter. Really when he thought about it he didn't trust any of them but Giles. And he didn't think that Giles should have to give up his free time to do it.

So he was going to stay at Dru's this weekend and maybe from now on too. Smiling to himself at the thought of spending time with her the bell rang bring him out of his thoughts. Jumping up from his chair he practically ran down the hall. He couldn't wait to tell Dru that he'd made up his mind to stay with her for his moon cycle. She was going to be so happy, smiling more brightly at the idea of her joy. He push the doors to the library open peering inside hoping the others weren't there. With a sigh of relief he walked inside looking for Giles finding him in the book cage," Hey Giles."

Turning to the sound of his name book in hand," Ah yes, Hello Oz was there some thing you wanted?" Smiling his bright Oz smile at the man," Yea, I wanted to say sorry about this morning. I didn't know the others where here. I don't want to cause problems for you with Buffy and her friends. I know I'm not really apart of the group anymore. Since I'm not with Willow anymore my membership it up so to speak." Oz finished with a laugh. Giles smiled moving out of the cage with his book walking over to nearest study table placing the book on its surface. Taking his glasses off cleaning them as he speaks," Be that as it may, your just as much apart of this group as the others. You've put your time in as much as the rest, even Cordelia as much as it pains me to say it. Things will get better I'm sure, now you wanted something this morning when you came in search of me?"

Nodding," Yea, I wanted to find out if you had found anything else for me on werewolves an vampires? And also to let you know I'm not going to be here this weekend." Placing his glasses back on Giles looked at Oz a moment before speaking," Yes as a matter of fact I did , I'll just get the rest of the tombs as you children call them to you on Monday. If that's all right with you?"

Oz simply nodded at him an he went on to say," Good than, now about this business of you not coming here this weekend. Where will you go, how will you lock yourself up?" Hating to lie to Giles he had been such a good friend to him but Oz didn't know what else to do so he told him a half truth," I can't come here and deal with them right now Giles. You saw what happened this morning, Buffy has portal, Xander want to hurt me not that he could but its not safe for either of us. And Willow will want to talk and I jus don't know what to say to her yet. And now there will be questions I cant answer cuz I jus don't know. So that only leaves you and I don't think its right for you to give up your time to watch me. It's not really part of your job."

Giles sighed nodding," I understand all that but it's really no inconvenience to me really I ashore you. I'm happy to do it but I see your point. So where will you go ,will it be safe?" nodding happy that Giles saw it his way even only in part," Yea Giles I will be don't worry my aunt Maurine brought a farm this past summer. When my cousin Jordy got to wild an loud to keep in the basement every month. So she said if I ever needed a place to go I could come there. And before you say anything there's a fifty foot high electric fence around the property so we cant get out. But she said that it's help to calm him down being free to ran. An she said she can even get near him now touch him even sometimes. She says that sometimes he's so playful he's like a big ol' puppy."

The last making Oz smile as he thought about Dru calling him her puppy as he waited for Giles to take all that in. Giles was in total thinking mode it was all over his face . He had never really giving any though as to way Oz was so violent when in wolf form but that would seem to make sense." Well do let me know how this works out and what kind of effects it has on your temperament .Come see me on Monday morning so we can discuss it wont you. I'll make sure the others are not here as to not have a repeat of this morning. An do remember to be safe."

Just than the bell rang signaling the end of his lunch shift." Thanks Giles I will , I gotta go see ya later." And back out the doors he went again. Already lost in though Giles calls out with a wave of his hand absentmindedly," Yes right good day." As Oz ran down the hall towards his 6th period class he though that he would have to call his aunt and tell her about the farm idea. It sounded like it mite work and he would find out this weekend if it did or not.

He had history next and he wasn't looking forward to it. For one it was boring an for two he had it with Willow. H e was glad he had study hall next he had it last period every Thursday an Friday and gym to other days. So today he was skipping out he had a lot of stuff to do before he could head to Dru's.

Walking into the classroom and taking his seat with thoughts of Dru an how they woke up that morning running though his head. He didn't notice Willow watching him the whole time with a sad look on her face. Willow sat in the row next to the one Oz sat in one seat in front of his. Feeling like it was a world apart now she waited til he took his seat before she tried to get his attention .

Calling his name in a whispered shout," Oz….Oz?" Snapping back tot the here an now at the sound of his name adjusting his pants he turned toward where his name had been called seeing that it was Willow that had called. He sighed but answered her anyway," Yea?" Thinking about how he had loved her er at least he though he had. But now he just didn't know with what he was feeling with Dru it was different. Like he was on fire and how his wolf reacted to her. That had never happened with Willow he was goin to have to differently check out the werewolf books that Giles gave him an see what he could find out.

Hearing his name again he looked at Willow she looked a lil irritated . He must have spaced again she was also pointing to his desk. Looking down he saw the note that was sitting there had it been there since he sat down? Or had she just put it there either way he had to read it. Sighing again he opened the note to read:

Oz,

I'm going to ask Giles if I can sit with you tomorrow night so we can talk, Alone. There's some stuff I just really need to know and we need to sort this all out.

Love,

Willow

P.s. Please right back!

Sighing again because he knew this was going to happen jus like he told Giles it would. He knew they needed to talk but right now he just couldn't deal with it. It still hurt to much still too fresh but not wanting to be rude. She had been his everything for so long he simple wrote back :

I'm going out of town so I wont be here. I still need time to think maybe I'll be ready to talk when I get back.

Oz

Folding the note back up he whispered her name an handed the note and handed it back to her. Watching as she read it and the frown that marred her pretty face. She jus nodded turning back towards the front of the room as class started and the teacher began to talk. Miss Miller had talked about " the move west" all period long pointing to the map about this place or that. And what life had been like back than an how different it was compared to now. She just droned on and on Oz was never so happy to hear the bell ring in all his life. Jumping up from his seat he made a bee line for the door before Willow had a chance to stop him to talk.

Rolling the loose paper he had been using all day up putting it in his back pocket grabbing his keys out of the front pocket. He headed for the side doors an freedom hoping in his van starting her up he was on his way. He had to hit his place first to pack a also wanted to take a couple of the books Giles had lent him so he would have something to do when Dru was asleep. He also wanted to show her to see what she thought of the info. He needed to go the super mart and pick up some meats to have on hand and make a trip to the hardware store to get he keys though made him smile more than anything else had that day. Arriving at his apartment he raced up the stairs letting himself in heading straight back to his bedroom.

Walking over to the closet he grabbed the black duffle from the top opening it placing it on the bed. Walking over the dresser thinking to himself okay I need three changes of clothes , plus wolf wear, something to sleep in, socks and underwear Getting out five pairs of socks , four t-shirts and four pairs of jeans. He walked back to the bed putting everything inside the bag. Returning to the dresser he grabbed six pairs of boxers leaving a pair out to put on before he went out. Smiling cuz they were silk it was all he wear if he wear any ay all. Thinking ok wolf wear as he walked back to the dresser getting out three pairs of old sweats an some ratty white tees he put them in the bag with everything else. Changing into the boxers throwing his pants back on he headed into the kitchen to get a couple of the books he had left in there. Putting his overnight bag in one of the chairs he looked through the books to find the ones he wanted. There were several on just were's or vamp's an than there were a few that had comparisons between the two. Putting the ones he was taking in the bag an closed it everything else he was goin to buy at the store to keep at Dru's.

Hair gel, tooth brush an paste, note pads, pen and pencils, razors and shaving cream, hair brush, comb ,shampoo + conditioner and the soap he liked plus of course his meats. Double check the house to make sure he had everything he needed he was back out the door throwing his bag in the passenger seat he hopped in van an was on his way to the hardware store his first stop.

Pulling into a space in front for the store he turned the van off getting out locking the door behind him. Walking in he headed right the back where the key an lock guy was. Not seeing anyone there he rang the bell and waited. A few minutes later a big beefy guy walked out of the backroom chewing," Sorry I was just finishing my lunch, how can I help you?"

Smiling Oz nodded ," No problem man yea, I need two keys made." Taking the two keys off his key ring," I was wondering if you could put a "D" one this one" holds out Dru's key " And an "O" on this one?" Holds out his own key. The man took the keys from him," Yea sure no problem giver me about five minutes ok."Oz nodded his thanks and started looking around the store taking notice of the lawn furnisher sitting near by as the man turn from the counter to get to work.

A few minutes later he called to Oz," Here you go sir, will there be anything else for you today?" Nodding his head no as he took the keys being held out to him putting them on his key ring." That'll be 7.50 $ than." Paying the man for the keys he told him," Thanks have a nice day." The man smiled in return ," You too." And with that Oz left he store getting back in his van he made his way to the super mart. Pulling into the parking lot not ten minutes later he parked an headed inside. Finding everything he needed in record time he was not standing in line to check out.

As he stood there he spotted a keychain display looking through them he smiled to himself when he spotted two moon an star ones. Grabbing them both he added them to his things , his turn came an went . And now he was back in his van putting his personal stuff into his overnight bag. Putting the meats an things on the seat next to the bag. He got out the new key to put them onto the new key chains reattaching his to his key chip, putting Dru's in his pocket. Starting the van putting it into drive once he was all setting he headed out to Dru's.


End file.
